1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side-release buckle with detent means for a toolbelt, life preserver or similar apparatus. The side-release includes a guard to prevent accidental release of the detent means. Additionally, the buckle includes an internal rotatable or slidable locking assembly to block the depression of the detent means and thereby prevent the buckle from opening until the locking assembly is rotated or slid to a position which does not block the detent means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the prior art to provide a plastic buckle with a release feature effected by pressing a portion of the buckle for nylon belts such as are used for toolbelts, life preservers, harnesses, seatbelts, scuba equipment and similar apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,634 to Krauss discloses such a buckle wherein a front portion is depressed to release the buckle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,515 to Wolterstorff, Jr.; 4,712,280 to Fildan; 4,577,377 to Kasai; 4,171,555 to Bakker et al.; and 4,150,464 to Tracy disclose examples of such buckles wherein side portions are depressed to release the buckle. This design is deficient in that the side portions may be accidentally depressed by body movements of the user proximate to the buckle.
U.S. Pat. No. D312,430 to Crowle has attempted to alleviate these deficiencies by providing an accidental release guard to protect the side portions from accidental depression. However, these release guards are substantially flat which decreases the integrity and ease of any point of flexure thereby making the buckle difficult to operate as stress is applied to the release guard.